A moment of their lives
by Moon's Night
Summary: Ce sont des moments fugaces, des instants choisis, des morceaux de vie qui tiennent en quelques mots. Rires, sourires, larmes, cris et soupirs. Cela dépend d'eux et de bien d'autres choses. Cependant, c'est toujours la même chose. Un morceau de vie / Recueil de drabbles, multi-paring, Hétéro, Yaoi. NEW : Ichigo x Keigo
1. Bad Times - Aizen x Grimmjow

**Genre : **Psychologique, Yaoi

**Paring : **Aizen x Grimmjow

**Rating : **T

**Nombre de mots : **487 (je sais, c'est plus long qu'un drabble. Mais aucun texte ne dépassera les 500 mots, promis =) )

**Notes** : Je me lance dans quelque chose d'un peu différent. Ca fait un moment que j'écris des drabbles (pour m'amuser ou autre) mais les poster, c'est autre chose. Donc voici l'un des premiers recueils de drabbles écrits par mes soins. Celui-ci se concentrera sur les personnages de Bleach. J'espère que vous apprécierez =)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Times<strong>

Un mauvais moment à passer. C'était juste quelques minutes humiliantes et désagréables qui finiraient par être oubliées. Un instant que son esprit effacerait de sa mémoire et que son cœur nierait avoir vécu. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que subir en silence ce que cet homme voulait bien lui faire.

Un long gémissement, hautement significatif, passa involontairement la barrière de ses lèvres. L'homme dans son dos en fut ravi, ses mouvements se faisant plus amples et puissants, tandis que sa bouche parcourait son dos avec lenteur. Trop sensuel. Trop brûlant. Trop enivrant. Ce type était beaucoup trop excitant. Et tellement énervant. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué afin de prendre sa place. Bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse à cette question.

Un frisson, violent. Puis plus rien. Un vide énorme et désagréable. Une sensation de manque, d'insatisfaction et de reproche. Serrant les dents pour ne rien dire, l'homme resta allongé sur sa couche en attendant que l'autre se relève et parte enfin. Il ne se retourna pas pour le voir, ni pour détailler son corps superbe, son visage de porcelaine et ses billes brunes emplies d'une joie malsaine. Il resta là, immobile, et attendant, la rage au ventre que ce manège cesse.

Mais au moment où il crut que c'était enfin fini, que ce type allait enfin sortir de sa chambre, celui-ci tira soudain sur sa tignasse, le forçant à se redresser. Puis, sans aucune douceur, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa langue vint la caresser, lui arrachant un faible juron, avant de bifurquer sur sa joue. Un grognement plus sonore lui échappa, son corps nu tremblant frénétiquement au contact de ce muscle chaud et humide, quand il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. À la place, il ne resta qu'un regard mutin et moqueur.

Les bruits de pas s'atténuèrent quand il referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant enfin seul. La pénombre de la pièce l'enveloppa, son corps se rallongeant sur le matelas humide quand une grimace dégoûtée se dessina sur ses traits. Encore. Il avait encore fait ça. C'était insupportable. Tellement qu'il se retenait de hurler.

C'était juste un mauvais moment. Un mauvais moment à oublier. Comme à chaque fois. Comme toujours. Il finirait par s'y faire, se disait-il, cependant, comme à chaque fois, il se faisait avoir. Mais le nouveau roi du Hueco Mundo, ce monstre qui avait pris le trône, finirait par le faire devenir complètement fou. Bien plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le silence prit place, accompagnant sa respiration lente. Un mauvais moment. Bientôt, il pourrait tout oublier. Il tuerait et détruirait pour faire passer sa frustration et sa colère. Et une fois celle-ci disparue, cet homme reviendrait le malmener. Alors, aigri, il barra son regard bleuté de son bras, son esprit dérivant sur cette bouche qui avait embrassé la mâchoire en ossement qui couvrait sa joue. Fou, cet homme allait le rendre fou.


	2. Un baiser - Ichigo x Keigo

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Yaoi

**Paring : **Ichigo x Keigo

**Rating : K+**

**Nombre de mots : **425

**Notes** : Un nouveau petit drabble (un peu isolé dans le monde cruel de la fiction :/) J'espère qu'il sera lu et plaira un peu !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>- Non mais vous êtes pas sérieux ?!<strong>

**- Allez !**

**- Hors de question !**

Ils ne savaient plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils s'étaient rejoints sur le toit de l'école après la fête de celle-ci, les feux de joie et les clameurs des lycéens emplissant encore la cour. Ils avaient acheté de l'alcool, avaient pris des en-cas pour ne pas finir complètement ivres et avaient formé un cercle avec leurs autres amis. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se souvenir comment ils en étaient arrivés à jouer au jeu de la bouteille, et à devoir s'embrasser.

Pour Ichigo, c'était un fichu coup des filles qui ne cessaient de rire depuis qu'elles avaient ingurgité leur première bière. Rukia était rouge comme une tomate et ne cessait de rire, Inoue se balançait de gauche à droite sans pouvoir lâcher sa bouteille, et Tatsuki hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre - bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux -, que les hommes ne servaient à rien.

Keigo, lui, mettait cela sur le dos des garçons. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Chad parler pendant plus de dix minutes, qu'il voyait Ishida rire comme une baleine, et que Mizuiro affichait un air de psychopathe meurtrier. Non, c'était les mecs qui avaient eu cette idée pourrie.

**- Allez !**

**- C'est juste un p'tit bizou.**

Ichigo tiqua en entendant son amie. Ce n'était pas juste un « p'tit bizou » comme elle voulait bien le dire. Il devait embrasser Keigo... un garçon de surcroît. Comme si c'était possible. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Il n'allait tout de même pas le faire.

Mais c'était sans compter cet imbécile et son tact légendaire. Sans prévenir, le jeune homme attrapa son visage et lui roula la pelle du siècle, rameutant les rires sardoniques des garçons et les gloussements moqueurs des filles. Ichigo crut à un moment qu'il allait mourir, son cœur ayant manqué un battement. Mais il fallait dire... que Keigo n'embrassait pas si mal que cela.

Ils ne surent pas réellement combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'ils ne rompent leur échange. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus les remarques diverses et taquines de leurs amis qui trouvaient qu'ils avaient mis bien plus de temps et d'ardeur dans ce qui devait être un simple baiser. Et ils ne s'occupèrent pas non plus des deux autres victimes de la bouteille de bière qu'ils avaient vidé. Non, l'un comme l'autre pensaient à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire quand ils se retrouveraient seuls. Et surtout, à comment cela allait finir.


End file.
